


Winter Star

by kittykatkait



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatkait/pseuds/kittykatkait
Summary: The Feast of the Winter Star’s eve with Harvey and your children.
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Winter Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UwUDelilahUwU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUDelilahUwU/gifts).



> Dedicated to my amazing beta Sara ( uwudelilahuwu ) love her and to check out her stories.

It’s the feast of the winter stars eve, your children are all too excited for tomorrow’s gifts. As you are finishing up putting their festive pajamas on you hear footsteps on the front porch. As soon the door opens you smile to find out that it’s your husband, Harvey. Your son Bennett and daughter Delilah run to greet him at the front door. 

Harvey always worked late on the feast of the winter star’s Eve. He stayed in case there would be a medical emergency, he stays late every year. Even though you think it’s crazy, you realize that your husband is one of the most dedicated men you’ve met, so you don’t complain. 

“Dada’s back!!” They cheer as he takes off his brown leather jacket; hanging it on the coat rack.

“Hold on, not yet! Let me change! You know that Daddy is covered in germs!” Harvey said as he took Delilah’s hand leading her away from his body in order to not let her touch his clothing. 

Next thing you know she’s crying. She was too young to understand exactly  _ why _ she couldn’t hug her daddy after work. 

“Sweetie.” Harvey sighed sadly as his eyes turned completely soft and nearly teary.

“He just needs to change his clothes.”‘ you groan scooping her up slightly annoyed. “Hun, you  _ could _ start changing clothes at the clinic before you come home.” 

“I suppose I could...but germs are still in the air. I’d hate to bring something home to the kids. I know that Bennett is three and Delilah is almost two, they aren’t infants anymore...but you can never be too careful!” 

You smiled and nodded back at him in response while trying to soothe your little one while he left to the bedroom to put on a different outfit.

“Shh, he will be right back.” You coo to your daughter who was still putting hands out to him. 

Before you know it, she's calmed down as you start talking about Santa and how she needs to be good in order to get presents. You sit her and Bennett both down at the table, the oven beeps and you take out the gingerbread cutouts you baked. 

Soon enough you see Harvey step out of the hallway and before you know it Delilah is out of her chair and running as fast as her little legs will take her into his arms. 

“Dada!” She shouts nearly tripping over her own two feet. Harvey caught her from falling and held her in his arms.

“There’s my little jelly bean!” He chuckled giving multiple kisses to her cheeks. He realities Bennett is now also down at his feet using his hands to ask to be picked up too. Harvey leans down and grabs him into his free arm. 

You look at your husband, hands full of kids. He’s a mess and a sucker for there tricks. 

“Come on guys, let's make our gingerbread houses.” you announce setting all of the sprinkles and icing on the table. Harvey came over and sat Delilah back into her seat, also helping Bennett push in his chair. 

“I really do need to start changing at work.” Harvey said looking to you

“Just maybe.” You laughed giving him a wink. 

You had all started decorating gingerbread houses, Harvey almost as excited as the children were as he helped them stand them up and glue them together. To think of it, he did put together small models of airplanes in his spare time...always inviting Bennett to help him; so building miniature things with his children is his forte. 

By the end of the building everyone including you was covered in icing.

“You have icing in your mustache.” you giggle to Harvey as you lifted a hand to try to wipe it off and he caught it. 

“Guess you’ll have to kiss me to wipe it off.” he smirks. 

You giggle and give him a peck on the lips.

“Ewww” Bennett gasps with a wrinkled nose.

You pick him up and help him step on the stool to the sink. “Oh hush, Wash your hands we've got to get ready for bed! Santa is coming!”

Delilah gasped and ran up to your legs and wrapped around them. “Mama, I go to sleep!” 

Harvey pried her off and helped her wash her hands in the sink along with Bennett.

After hand washing, setting cookies out for Santa, and leaving carrots out for the reindeer you both managed to get them into be at a decent time. 

Harvey and yourself tired to creep out of the room quietly as possible, Bennett was fast asleep but Delilah whined as soon as she heard a creak, waking Bennett up too. 

You sighed heavily as Harvey immediately turned around going back into the room. 

“I’ve got them you can go.” Harvey assured you. 

“Thank you. I’ll go clean the kitchen.” You smile as you went to clean the mess.

Harvey ended up telling them stories of The Winter Star until they fell asleep. As he went downstairs, he found you wrapping presents in front of the fireplace. 

You look up to him and smile, he grabbed some wine glasses and your infamous apricot wine and sat down next to you on the rug.

“Wine?” You question.

“Ok just because we have children doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun on Winter Stars Eve?” He smirked. “We have to drink something to get us through all this wrapping...we shouldn’t have waited.”

You nod your head in agreement as you grab a glass,  and pour yourself some. It smells delicious. 

“One thing about our children is that you spoil them.” you giggle. 

“Ah come on, it’s a special night, They deserve it.” 

“Yes they do, but Harv you do it all the time. For example, if you keep going back they will never learn that they need to go to sleep themselves. Especially Delilah, you cave into her antics and I’m sure she knows that.” 

“I know…” he says scratching the back of his neck. 

“But...they do love their father.” you smile kissing him on the cheek. “And that’s what counts.” 

He smiled and grabbed some toys and started wrapping.

“Y/N...but you get them far too much stuff.” he said grabbing a toy airplane to wrap. You grinned at him and bumped his shoulder. 

You noticed the kids were officially sound asleep,. Usually within 10 minutes if you put them to bed Delilah would be yelling for Harvey or yourself by now because she realizes you were gone. 

“How do you get them to sleep with such ease?” You question with a deep sigh. “I can’t seem to get them into bed the way you can.” 

“The same way I was able to convince you to go out with me.” 

“Stop.” You blush. “You don’t have to convince me.” 

“Darling. Look at me, you could do a lot better.” He added now trying to concentrate on his wrapping with precision. 

You stopped and looked at him, you would think after five years with this man he wouldn’t be insecure anymore. Clearly he didn’t know how attractive he really was.

“Harvey.” You say softly causing him to look over to you, his eyes full of worry. 

“You’re my husband, I love you.” you whisper while grabbing his hand removing it from the wrapping paper. 

Harvey smiled back at you and kissed you on the top of your head. 

“I love you more.” He breathed, his voice was low and husky as it usually did when he was serious. 

“Are you sure?” You teased kissing him on the nose. 

“I’m very sure.” He added. “You have given me everything I’ve ever wanted. A family.” 

Before you could respond he took a first full of your hair and kissed you. He slipped a hand under your sweater and fondled one of your breasts.

“Honey. The kids.” You whisper in his ear as he lays you down on the rug in front of the fireplace.

“They are in bed.” He mutters into your ear while giving it a nibble. 

“Harvey...what if they come down?” You question trying to lift his head that has now made its way to your neck.

“Then I guess we will have to think of an excuse.” Harvey said giving you a devilish smirk.

You inhale softly as he pulled down your leggings snaking his way into your panties. To this day his touch still made you weak at the knees.

“Harvey.” you whimper into his neck as he continues to dance his fingers around your slit. 

“Does it feel good?” He questioned roughly as he knew he was being a complete tease.

You could only moan out as he entered you with two fingers, you were already squirming underneath him.

“Ohhh." Harvey smirked going faster, he held your gaze and sped up the thrusting movements of his fingers.

You reached down to grab his cock, it was nearly popping out of his sweatpants already. You tried to concentrate on it rather than him nearly sending you over the edge this early on. 

“Enough of this.” He growled biting his lip as he couldn’t take you playing with him for more than a minute. 

He reached for your sweater to pull it off but you stop him. “Harvey- no. I-“ 

He furrowed his brows and his eyes went from lustful too soft, confused by the hesitation.

It’s been awhile since you’ve been extremely intimate, it usually has to be quick. No time for looking or admiring, with the kids it was nearly impossible to take your time. 

“I don’t like you seeing me.” You protest nearly fueling your self esteem go down yet again. There he was, hovering over you looking like he would get any woman he wants and then you; extra skin and stretch marks from your babies.

“I know you don’t like it, but I love it. I don’t think of you any differently you know what right?” Harvey coaxed.

“Harvey, I don’t look how I used to.” You protest while avoiding eye contact. “After Bennett...you know I had my self esteem issues but now…. after Delilah I don’t think I’m ready to show you my stomach. 

“Angel, you look even more gorgeous.” He cooed tilting your chin to where you were now looking into his eyes. 

“Don’t you ever think that I would think less of you because of your body.”

You nearly melt as you allow him to remove your sweater which exposes your stretch marks, he leans down to kiss them. “ _ How can one man be so loving?” _ You think to yourself. 

“You’re even more attractive than you were before; if that is even possible.” He says as he removes your leggings and takes off his shirt.

You can feel the heat from the fireplace on your naked body as he placed you onto the couch and lifted one of your legs to put over his broad shoulders, he on his knees.

“You’re drenched.” Harvey snickered as he teased tour entrance with the head of his length. 

You smile at him but throw your head back in anticipation for his cock. 

He slowly starts to insert himself inside of you grunting as he got further inside. 

“Fu- fuck”. He moaned once he was completely inside, which felt nearly unbelievable. 

“Harvey” you panted as you locked your free leg around his waist attempting to pull his hips closer. 

“If you keep moaning like this I’ll take it out and make you wait.” He breathed. 

“No- no you won’t” you slightly giggle out as he gave a thrust into you. 

He put his hands on your hips and started to slam your body into his. Something about him hovering over, in total control you was driving you mad. 

You can feel it building, burning and you feel like you’re going to explode. 

“I can’t imagine this being any better.” Harvey grunted setting a faster pace with his hips. 

“Mmm. Oh- fuck.” You nearly yell as he leans in to put a hand gently over your mouth. 

“Shh, the kids.” He chuckled leaning down to kiss your breasts. 

“I-I hate you.” You joke back while still feeling build up of heat in your belly. 

“Oh yoba.” You moaned. “Harvey I’m- oh.” 

“Yes baby.” He breathed “don’t hold back.” 

“Oh, yes, oh fuck, yes!" you gasped, his words exciting you had made your orgasm release, he felt the pressure of your contractions and heat all over himself. 

“Damn.” Harvey muttered as his thrusting was getting sloppy. You were slick and hot, gloving him tightly and sending pleasure up his spine with every slide inside of you, he was ready. 

“Oh ah, yes, yes...fuck. You’re so ah-“ Harvey let himself loose and pumped himself inside of you almost instantly, it felt like it was the first time all over again.

He took a second still bent over you, kissing you softly afterwards.   
  
“I love you y/n.” He whispered sounding hoarse. 

“I’ll always love you too Harvey.” You smiled running fingers through his curly hair.   
  


As you got cleaned up, and pj’s back on you both finished wrapping the presents, you felt so lucky to have him. You listened to him talk about tomorrow, his pans for presents, cookies, what he was going to do for the kids..it just made you realize all over again how much he loves you. 

You finally finished wrapping by 2am and got into bed. 

He wrapped his arm around you and you rested your head on his shoulder

“I don’t think you’ll ever fully understand what you’ve done for me. You’ve given me everything y/n. You , Bennett, and Delilah are my everything.” He said turning to you 

“Harvey...I wouldn’t have them if it wasn’t for you.” You add with a Finger to his chin.

“You gave me the two wonderful children. I couldn’t ask for more. That’s all I ever wanted. We are a family.” He adds grabbing your hand. ”I had accepted that I would be alone the rest of my life; but then I met you.” 

“Well it’s a good thing you don’t have to think about that.” you grin looking up to him. 

Harvey smiled back sheepishly.

”I just needed to remind you...how much I loved you.” He cooed. “Happy eve of the winter star my dear.” 

“Happy eve of the winter star.” You say closing your tired eyes.   
  
Tomorrow was going to be a big day.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave me Kudos and if you liked this you should check out my story coffee and whiskey a Harvey/OC based ongoing fanfiction! 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!❤️


End file.
